


Push and Pull

by Dove_Vanity



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Identity Issues, Internal Conflict, Literally in this case, POV Second Person, literal inner demons, mentioned/refeenced canonical character death, other characters are mentioned but not focused on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dove_Vanity/pseuds/Dove_Vanity
Summary: Souichi Isurugi hadn't been in control of his body for a long, long time. (massive spoilers til ep 35)





	Push and Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Boy,this ended up much longer than I expected.
> 
> Anyhows Im officially back in ficwriting business. Been into Kamen Rider for quite a time now and wanted to write something of the franchise for a while. Well one day I got an inspiration strike to write something based on an idea I had toyed w a while back so I spent the whole weekend writing it. Build may not be my favorite rider show (its still pretty darn good tho), but man if it didn't give me a certain coffee dad and/or snake bastard destroyer of worlds,both of whom are extremely entrataining and fascinating characters to think about even if canon kinda screwed them both over imho. So I decided to show my love and thoughts/headcanons by writing a character study over them(I mean this is Souichi centric but hey,if you write about one ,you kinda gotta include the other if u wanna make a canon compliant character study fic). I hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Note: fic contains spoilers up to episode 35 (especially w the twists regarding Souichi as well as Evolts entire existence both of which are important to this fic) so if you havent watched the show til that point you have been warned

The voice in your head whispers to you. ‘Do it.’

There is nothing you can do about it.

You don’t remember the first time the voice spoke to you. It must have been around the time when you were sent to Mars. It tempted you to take that box to earth, to open it under the ceremony. It tempted you to cause the incident that put whole Japan into chaos.

Everything changed since the incident.

Especially for you.

 

 

Ever since then the voice has been persistently in your head. Always in the background. Most times it’s like static or humming wind, there but almost unnoticeable unless you focus on it. At first you always noticed it. Eventually you learned to let it be there. Let it hum, like a fan you put on hot summer day. Or a TV you put on to keep you company on lonely nights.

Unlike those things, you cannot turn the voice off. It is always there whether you like it or not. Sometimes quieter, sometimes louder.

There are times when the voice isn’t just some background noise. Instead it is loud and proud. It directly talks to you, articulates words in a language you understand. It whispers to you, mocks you, compliments you. Most times the words it says aren’t nice. It laughs at your mistakes, your naivety. It mocks at your empathy, your humanity. The rare occasions it compliments you, pats you on the bag. ‘Good job’, it says.

It seems to know everything about you. Your past, your present. Your motivations, your interests. Your friends, your family. It knows everything about you and it uses that to its advantage.

You know nothing about it.

Sometimes you wonder to yourself: “Is this voice even real? Have I lost my mind?” That is what the doctors wondered as well. Shortly after the whole incident with the box the doctors wanted to do tests on you. They tried to see if they could find anything wrong with you physically or mentally. They wanted to make sure you won’t behave the way you did on that fateful day.

The doctors found nothing. Eventually, they let you go. You were a free man once again. You were as healthy as someone like you could be.

Yet, you felt like not everything was alright.

 

 

The biggest warning signs are the fuzzy memories. Sometimes you don’t remember what you have done. You wake up in the middle of street from a trance like state, look around, wonder how you got there and what you were doing there. Maybe it is a sign of you getting older. You aren’t in the prime of your life anymore. Your age will catch up with you. Your memory will get worse. That is what you say to yourself anyway. That is how you reassure yourself anyway.

But then you look at your surroundings and wonder how correct your assumptions are. You look at the strange buildings. You look at these people you never met before, but who clearly know you.

The more time goes, the less you remember.

Sometimes it goes days without you remembering anything you done. Days become weeks. Weeks become months. Before you notice, one year has passed by and you remember only a few fuzzy things.

At first you are fine with it. Sure, not remembering what happened for the last five days sucks, but it isn’t anything serious. You don’t worry too much about it.

The more time it takes between you being aware and the weirder places you get yourself into, the more worried you get. One day, you find yourself talking somewhat casually to the son of your region’s prime minister, despite never meeting the guy in person.

The next thing you know, your daughter has gone missing.

The next thing you remember, is you being at a place with shady people in gasmasks. The place looks like some sort of facility. The people are doing experiments. They are doing horrible things to your daughter. They are putting her into weird things, putting chemicals and materials that do things. They use words and terminology that sounds familiar but you don’t understand. They talk about how your daughter isn’t suited for something they refer to as ‘hazard’. They talk about a weird bracelet that is able to ‘purify’ ‘essence’. The men look at you. They ask you what do you think, like if they knew you. Like if you were their supervisor.

That is when it hits you. It’s your fault. It’s your fault those men took your daughter and are using her for nefarious purposes.

You decide to take her with you when you can. She can’t suffer anymore. She is your daughter, your everything. She is the only family you have left. You are the only family she has left.

You can’t let these people make her suffer. So, the moment you’re able to, the moment anyone isn’t looking, you take her into your arms and run away. Run as far as your fragile old legs can take you.

The next thing you know, you’re in a hospital. Your daughter is in a coma.

You make a promise to visit the hospital and be there by her side until she gets out.

It will take a long while until she gets out of the hospital.

 

                                                                       

Time goes by. Sometimes, you don’t remember much. You feel fuzzy, like in a dream. Memories feel scrambled, few and far between. There are a few times when your mind feels clear. Those times you wonder yourself why you don’t remember anything. Slowly you start to think that it isn’t just signs of age as you have told yourself all this time. Slowly you start to think you aren’t in control anymore. That someone else is controlling you to do things you aren’t aware of. Things you wouldn’t want to do. That you are just a puppet on someone’s string that is being pushed and pulled to do nefarious acts you don't even know of.

All this time the voice inside your head mocks you.

“Pathetic”, it says. “That is what all you humans are. Especially you. But your pathetic nature is entertaining. And you are useful. Indeed, I still will have to use you for now.”

“Why are you doing this to me?” You ask, pleading remorse from the voice in your head. “What have I done to you?”

The voice in your head just cackles mockingly. By that point you realize it isn’t an intrusive thought that tries to guilt-trip you. It feels too real, too visceral, to be nothing but a thought. As far-fetched as it sounds, you start to wonder if the voice inside your head is actually some sort of entity that somehow found a place inside your head.

“You happened to be right place at the right time.” the voice in your head answers. “You haven’t done anything to me. Quite the opposite, actually. I am thankful for you. Thanks to you I have been able to reach closer to my goal.”

“What is your goal”, you mutter.

The voice inside your head doesn’t respond. It is back to the static.

 

 

This ‘interaction’ left you with two realisations. One. The voice inside your head seems to be a separate entity that somehow managed to get into your head and not just your worst thoughts personified. Two. You have no idea what it wants.

These realisations help you to be more aware. These realisations help you to gain more control of your thoughts. Sure, when whatever entity is inside you wants to control you wants to control you, you can do little but watch. At those moments you are like a prisoner inside your own body, letting another being do all the actions for you. But at least you can try to be aware and see the things this being does with your body. Your consciousness is still not always present and your memory is still fuzzy, but you try to be more aware.

Being aware and seeing the things this creature does isn’t always pretty however.

You see its actions. How it belittles and manipulates others. How it promises all the dreams come true to its victims. How it betrays their trust and gives them nothing.

All this time you wonder why it's doing this.

You can't read the creatures thoughts. You don’t know its desires or wants. You don’t know it’s thought process or what it plans to do next.

You don’t know its thoughts. It knows all of your thoughts.

All you can do in your attempts at understanding the creature is to watch what it does with your body and listen to it when it whispers to you. It whispers to you quite a bit. It cackles at you, asks how you feel about the atrocities done. Its awful to listen to. You want it to stop whispering those things to you. You can't. It whispers whenever it wants.

It does things you have no idea of what they even mean. It goes to that strange facility, to observe the experiments made by the people in gasmasks. It observes as how normal, ordinary people are either kidnapped or tricked into the facility, made experiments and turned into monsters.

It talks to people you don’t know or haven’t interacted with. It makes plans, goes on appointments. The two people the being talks to the most are the prime minister’s son and a young aspiring scientist. They seem to be its allies, part of the same group, working on whatever thing the creature has in sight. Or it is just using them.

Just like it has been using you, all this time.

The more aware you become, the more you see of this creature, the more you realize it has changed your body. You used to be an ordinary man. Now, thanks to the creature’s influence, you are able to change material to something else. You are able to turn one man’s face into another’s. Erase or even alter someone's memories. Part of you curiously wonders if you could do these things when you are in control, or if just the creature is able to do it. Another part of you tries to explain that trying these otherworldly abilities isn’t the best idea. You don’t know the extent of these abilities or what else you can do. You don’t know what you are fully capable of.

This scares you. Sometimes you wonder if you are a human anymore or if this thing turned you into something else. A monster. The idea scares you. You don’t want to be a monster. A monster hurts people. You don’t. Or at the very least you don't want to. The creature inside your head may have other ideas. And if it tries to get you hurt others you may as well have to do it. Even if you don't want to.

You try to reassure yourself. You look in the mirror. You see a reflection of yourself. The same man you been your whole life. Even if the creature had possible done things to your body, you still look like yourself. That is comforting. It is somewhat reassuring that you still look like yourself, despite not being in control half the time.

Despite everything this creature has done, you are still you. You look like you, you still have your thoughts, you still are aware of your surroundings. You may not be always in control of your actions or remember what has happened but despite that you are still you. That is all what matters.

 

 

Years go by. The creature does things. Sometimes you are aware. Other times you are not. Sometimes you are in control of your body. Other times you are not. When you are in control you try to live as ordinary life as you can. You make a café. It isn't that visited but there are enough visitors to justify it's existence. Your daughter has been released from the hospital. You try to build life with her again. It may be hard to try to catch up all the years she was gone but you try to create some sort of normalcy. For both of your sake.

There are moments when you wonder if you could do anything to stop its actions. Every time you try to do something when it’s in control it doesn't work. When you try to move you feel like your limbs become numb. When you try to talk your mouth can't utter the words you want to say.

“Remember who is in control” it sometimes whispers to you while you think about doing something when it’s in control. You remember. The creature is in control. And when it's in control you are a little more than a flesh puppet it uses. Doesn’t matter if you’re aware during that moment or not.

You hate that. You hate how it does things with your body you don’t understand. Things you find disgusting. But what you hate even more is how you can’t do anything about it.

 

 

Eventually the fateful day comes. You have a conversation with the scientist in an apartment. He talks about how he feels regrets. How he doesn’t want to do whatever your plans were. How he finds these things vile and against everything he stood for. How he wants to get out, move on from his past and never look back.

You agree.

Before you can respond anything however, the creature takes control. You feel losing control of your limbs one by one. You can do nothing but watch as the creature gets angry at the scientist, mocks him for even thinking of leaving the organisation.

“Fine then”, it says with your voice, grinning wide. “Looks like I have no other choice than to get rid of you.” The creature then takes aim and knocks the scientist unconscious. A weirdo stumbles into the room. The creature throws a weapon at the weirdo, killing him instantly. It then goes to switch their faces.

You can do nothing but watch.

Shortly after a man comes to the apartment this event happened in. He gets arrested for the scientist’s murder. By the time the man has been arrested, you have been gone from the crime scene.

You are near the apartment, at a parking lot. Your heart beats faster, as you slowly realize what had happened. You just killed a man. No. The creature just killed a man and you were aware enough to witness it.

“How do you feel about this”, the creature whispers to you, noticing your terror.

You don’t respond.

“We don’t need him anymore”, it continues. “No one needs allies that refuse to do what you ask them.”

You still try not to respond to the creature.

“I hope you enjoyed the sight. I hope you enjoyed the feeling.”

You didn’t. The creature knows it. It can read your thoughts after all.

“Maybe next time when I have to do something like this, I will keep you asleep for that moment”, it cackles. “It would make doing certain things much easier.  Although if I do that, I will certainly miss feeling your amusing little reaction.” It chuckles a bit before going back to being static inside your head and leaving you alone in the parking lot.

 

 

The next thing you remember is rain. You find a young man, lying unconscious in the street. You instantly recognise him. It was the scientist you knocked out and changed face. He has no memories. You decide to take him in. You don't know why you do it. Maybe it is pity, you regretting your actions, the things this creature has caused to do to this man. Or maybe it wasn’t even your decision to let him in. Maybe it is the creature’s decision and it plans to use the amnesiac for whatever goal it has in its mind. You aren't sure who let him in and why.

For the first time since the creature found a way to your body you don't know who is in control of your decisions anymore.

The uncertainty horrifies you.

Time passes. You give the man a name and a place to live at the café. You give him a purpose and a mission. More importantly you give him a home and a family. It feels as if he has become your second child, like a son you never had. You love him as much as you love your daughter. He sees you as his mentor. No. He sees you as his father figure. Even if sometimes he doesn't want to admit that. You look at his eyes and his gestures. You guess he loves you as much as you love him.

Like a child loves their parent.

You want to protect him, to make sure he is safe. When he comes home and has wounds from the fights he has from his mission, you try to heal them. When he is sad or uncertain, you comfort him. Even if he is an adult you still feel responsibility over him. You still want to guide him to safety and assist him the best you can.

Like a parent loves their child.

Yet there are days when you wonder why are you doing this. Why are you putting this man, who has no knowledge of his past, to fight against the organisation he was once part of? Why are you risking his life time and time again?

You reason to yourself it’s for the greater good. A way to not only fight this vile organisation but also atone for everything you have done. It’s not your fault, you know that. It’s the creature’s fault. It is it that has done these atrocities and you have been utterly powerless to do anything about it. But even then, you can’t help but feel it is your fault, that you are responsible of ruining millions of lives, including your daughters. Despite that you can’t help to feel that its partially the creature who con

As you are thinking these thoughts you hear a voice inside your head, the creature that has haunted you for so long.

“Let the boy play the hero of justice”, the creature whispers to you. “It is good for the both of us.”

You quietly nod at it. Maybe it is right. Maybe it’s better to have the boy to fight against those things you unwillingly helped create.

“As long as you don’t force him”, you respond to it. “If he wants to stop fighting those things we, no, you created, then let him.”

“If you say so”, the creature whispers in a bored tone. “However, I doubt he will give up so easily.”

You agreed. It felt bizarre that you agreed with it on something. Usually the creature attempted to mock your thoughts.

There used to be time when you clearly knew whether you or the creature inside your head were in control. Not anymore. Sure, at times you clearly know whether you or it are in control of your body. But there are times when it blurs, when you don’t know who is at the helm, who has the last say in what you do. You feel aware and not fizzled out, yet you aren’t sure who is in control. You don’t always know where you end and where the creature begins. It feels like you and it are fused together, an amalgamation. A symbiosis of two beings, inseparable, melted together. You are one and the same, one being, one thought. You shrug your head. No. You are you and the creature is the creature. You are two separate beings that happen to share the same body. If anything, the creature is like a parasite that has stung on you and uses you. You aren’t the same as it and you will never be.

Or so you reassure yourself. Part of you isn't sure if it's that simple. Part of you doesn’t know if you are two separate beings or if you are two sides of the same coin.  You wonder if the creature feels the same way. Perhaps it does. Perhaps it’s fully aware of where you end and it begins and finds these thoughts laughable and pathetic. Just like how it has mocked you. The uncertainty of not knowing if the creature feels similar feelings of merging as you do scares you.

The uncertainty of being aware yet being unsure of who is in control of your body horrifies you.

 

 

A year passes. The young man is still fighting the organisation. You are still living a double life. You work as his mentor at day. At night, you work at the shady organisation. Sometimes you do other stuff that helps either side or is useful for you. No, for the creature. You aren’t sure who is in control. The only times you know is when creature does something regarding it’s plan. That is when its clearly the one in control.

Eventually the man gets request to work with your nations government and gets to investigate a mysterious box. And just not any box but the box that was responsible for Japan splitting into three. The box that possibly caused the creature to get into your head. The box that ruined your life.

Shortly after that the young man meets the man who was convicted of killing the scientist a year ago. He gets labelled as a fugitive, with government after him. You read the news and see this. This makes you surprised.

“It is time to put this phase of the plan into motion”, the creature inside your head whispers upon hearing the news.

You don’t want to. You don’t fully know what the plan the creature has even is. You are horrified at even thinking about what it could be.

But you have no choice.  When it comes to the creatures plan you have no choice but watch.

 

Events happen. You continue living double life. The young man asks you questions about the organisation. You tell him information you know. You even reveal that you used to work for the organisation against your will. 

You don't tell him you still work to the organisation. You don't tell him about all the things you have done.

You don't tell him about the creature that lives inside your head.

It's for the best, you explain to yourself. It's for the best to tell as much as you can without revealing everything.

Deep down you know that eventually he has to find out the truth.

Deep down you know he will figure it out. The man is smart. You are afraid of when that day comes. It comes sooner than you expect.

He comes home from a fight, expression deep in thought. The eyes are a sign of him being close of figuring out the truth.

You look at him with a sad face.

“I'm back”, he says.

“Welcome home”, you respond and smile at him. The smile is a sign of comfort and warmth. Of home. Of belonging somewhere. Yet at the same time the smile is the smile of bittersweetness. The smile of desiring the old times. Old times that may be soon gone.

You feel like this is the last time you say this to one another. You feel that this may be among the last times you are a family.  You embrace him gently, be the company he needs.

You don’t want these times to end. You really don’t.

Part of you feels they have to.

 

The next thing you remember, rain. You and the man are standing opposite each other. It was like the day you met him for the first time. Yet, it feels different. Instead of a beginning, it feels like an ending. Instead of a warm welcome, it feels like a bitter goodbye.

You both raise up your devices and transform into your armor.

“I have been using you this whole time.” You say to him. No, it's not true. You haven’t. That is how you see it at least. You aren’t sure how the creature inside you sees it.

“Everything you said is a lie?”, he asks. You can hear hints of sorrow from his voice.

No, it’s not, you want to say. You want to tell him how everything you did was of love and care for him. You want to tell him how much you wanted him to succeed.

Those aren’t the words that come out from your mouth.

“Yes, it is. Everything I have told you has been nothing but a lie”, you say instead. Or is it the creature inside your head who utters those words. You don’t know anymore. You aren’t sure who says those words anymore. You aren’t sure who is in control anymore.

Enraged at those words the man rushes at you, attacking you.

This is what you want. No. It is what _he_ wants.

You play along, let the man’s anger flourish. Let it be manifested into the pure flurry of attacks. Let him show how strong he has become, after all this time.

You see his strength. His power. You realize how far your prodigy has gone. Under the suit you are smiling. You truly are proud of him.

After he has knocked you out of the transformation, you smirk at him. He detransforms, stares at you bitterly.

“Good job”, you say, congratulating him. “I am proud of you.” There is sincerity in your tone. You aren’t sure if your apprentice notices that.

He only responds with a glare. You think you deserve that.

“Well I had fun with you kid but I got to go. Good luck and ciao”, you say goodbye, then leave.

The bond you formed with him over this year. The trust, the comradery. All gone. All because of this double life you had to live. All because of the horrible things you had done to the young man and many, many others. No. It’s not your fault.

It’s _his_ fault.

It’s _his_ fault that the man you considered your adopted son sees you now as an enemy.

“I don’t understand how attached you humans get to other beings”, the creature taunts you. “Attachments are nothing but a distraction.”

“Have you felt attached to someone?”, you ask it, the bitterness echoing in your thoughts. “Have you ever felt mutual liking to someone? Or is everyone just a toy to you.”

“Now, now, someone isn’t happy today”, the creature taunts playfully. “Besides why would someone like me need attachments. They only make one weak and vulnerable. For my plan to work, we need to make both ourselves and our pawns stronger.”

 

 

From now on, you had left your double life behind. You aren’t anymore assisting the young man and his allies from the café. Rather you are at the shadows of the organisation. Soon, the truth about the organisation and its founders found out. Expect you. No one knows you are part of it. The organisation is disbanded. You vanish to the shadows.

A war starts between the three nations. You are on no one’s side. You are on your own, doing whatever the creature wants, helping whoever it sees useful at that moment. You still don’t know who is in control most of the times. It feels like a fuzzy merging. You feel aware most of the time, but you aren’t sure who is in control anymore. It must be the creature, right? It is the one who has had this plan all this time. Yet you don’t know anymore.

Occasionally you see the young man. You try to help him, giving advice. When he kills a man, you are there to give some words. You wish you could say more, tell you understand how he feels. You don’t. It’s best just to provoke him to become stronger. Becoming stronger both physically and mentally will help him in the long run.

He probably doesn’t trust you. Not after everything that happened. Serves you right.

The creature’s plans continue to unravel. The creature uses betrays everyone left and right. Leaders fall one by one.  You aren’t sure what it plans, what it’s motivations or end goals are. The only things you know about its plans are that it needs to make others stronger and that it tries to get the box.

Eventually the creature resort to murder once more.

Horrified, you watch as it kills a man, one of the remaining leaders. It’s in order to get one of his temporary allies’ protection.

 You want to look away but can’t.

Somehow, the creature realizes you are still aware. It cackles at you.

“Enjoying the sight?”, it asks.

It clearly knows you don’t.

Instead of continuing its taunt’s, it quickly puts you in that weird unaware state. This makes you feel slightly surprised. You wonder why it decided to do that. Perhaps it pitied you, you think before everything is fuzzy again. Perhaps it felt human emotions, something it had laughed at time and time again. Or perhaps it just thought it was better if you didn’t see what it was doing.

Whatever is the case, you are happy it kept its twisted promise it had made at the parking lot over a year ago.

 

 

From that point on its mostly nothing but fuzziness. Everything blends together. You have no idea what’s going on. You haven’t felt this fuzzy in years. The creature seems to have complete control of your body now. It doesn’t even allow you to be aware and watch what it does anymore. It is just like how it was in the beginning, fuzzy memories and feeling of unawareness.

The creature still talks to you sometimes. You hear its words, but can’t make clear of what they say. Probably the usual mockery, calling you a pathetic man. Sometimes there are a few sentences you can make out.

“Just a little longer”, the creature whispers to you. “Just a little longer.”

“Just a little longer before I have completed this step of my plan and can ditch you for good.”

Everything goes to fuzzy once more.

 

 

There next thing you remember, you are at a weird location. It feels like some sort of ancient ruins. You wonder why you are awake at that moment. You don’t have much time to wonder that before a certain object you are all too familiar with catches your eye.

The box.

That darn box. It’s its fault. It’s its fault.

Its and the creature’s.

If it wasn’t for them, your life would be normal. Everything would be much better. You wouldn’t feel horrible of those things that you didn’t even technically do. You wouldn’t have been indirectly responsible of hurting all those people.

You don’t understand why the creature is so obsessed with this box. You really don’t. So, when it attempts to get it you try to get control. Getting control may never worked before but you don’t want it to get the box.

Besides, what else could you do.

“Stop”, you utter, trying to move the hand away from the box. For your surprise it actually works. You are able to get your fingers and eventually hand away from the box.

“What are you doing”, the creature hisses in shock. For the first time the creature sounds distressed and angry. It sounds like it has lost control over what it was doing. For the first time you feel like you have an idea of how it feels, even if you can’t read its thoughts. For the first time you feel like you have been able to suppress the creature.

For the first time you feel like you have regained control of your body when the creature has attempted to do something with it.  For the first time in years, you clearly feel you are the one in control.

“I’m not allowing you to take the box”, you say to it determined. “I don’t know what it does and I don’t care. All I care about is preventing you from using it and hurting more people than you already have.” You feel victorious.

The victory is short-lived. You lose your control of your hand. The creature forces it to reach to the box and before you realize it, your hands are holding the box again.

“You don’t have anything to say what I do in regards to this box or my plan”, it hisses. It’s back to its usual confidence and doesn’t sound distressed anymore. It sounds enraged. “May I ask you something old man?” It spits part angrily, part mockingly.

“ ** _Since when did you think you were in control?!”_** the creature inside your head hisses.  You feel like you lose controls of all of your limbs. You feel fuzzy once more.

 

 

Silence. Darkness. Everything is fuzzy. The creature is completely in control. You don’t know how long it has been of the last time you were aware of what’s going on outside. You are scared to know what the creature has done with your body. You remember it saying that soon it doesn’t need your body anymore. You wonder what happens to you once you have lived your usefulness. You are not sure. The uncertainty scares you.

The next thing you remember. Street. The convicted man is there. The creature looks at it. You can do nothing but watch the scene with the little awareness you have.

“Now join me”, you hear the creature whispering to the man.

“Join me and we will create a new world.”

That is the last thing you remember before everything went to black.

 

 

You wake up in a hospital. You don’t know how you ended there or how long you have been there. You look around. Its late in the evening. No one is around. It’s quiet, the only noises you can hear is the small beeps of the equipment. It is only you and your thoughts. As you slowly become more aware you realize something.

The static inside your head is gone.

It feels odd. You don’t know how to react. On one hand you are happy the creature has left you alone. On other hand it feels odd. The static has been a part of you so long. It feels odd it is suddenly gone.

 

 

The voice in your head whispered to you. ‘Do it.’

There was nothing you could do about it.

Or that is how it used to be for all those years.

Now, the whispers have stopped. The static, the mocking laughter, all gone. The voice inside your head doesn’t need you anymore. To it, you have lived all your usefulness and are now nothing but a broken toy.

The thing, the creature, that used to haunt your head all this time has left you alone.

You are no longer use for it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Souichi Isurugi deserved better.
> 
> Also tbh I haven't finished the show yet (iirc I'm in the early/mid 30s) and it has been a while since I saw the episodes I have seen so far so if I got anything wrong that's why.


End file.
